


Black and White

by Tainted_Grace



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, In Love, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, hints of JB/Jinyoung, i needed to feel good, its been a rough week, so markson happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace
Summary: Markson get married.That is all.





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I needed tooth rotting fluff and feels in my life and I needed Markson. So I took a few days off from my GOT7 OT7 thing and wrote this whenever I had a spare moment. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Mark lets his eyes find himself in the mirror, almost not recognizing himself due to the dark black kohl surrounding his eyes and making them appear larger, paired with crystal blue contacts that make his eyes glow brightly in the artificial lights above.

He knows that the makeup is waterproof - thanks to foresight on BamBam and Jinyoung's part. Mark can't help but drag his gaze down the front of his torso, across the sharp lines of his all-white three piece suit, the crisp cuts and ironed edges making him appear thinner and more angular.

He can feel anxiety beginning to creep up his spine. There are a million things that could go wrong today, but there's a billion reasons to still go through with it. Mark calms down slightly when he catches sight of JB in the mirror, his back turned to him as he fixes Jinyoung's black bow tie.

He turns once it's straight and smiles at the older man. "Everything is going to be alright." He assures Mark, giving Jinyoung a look when the man isn't paying attention.

Mark smiles, feeling the last of his worries and doubts disappear. He smiles at his mother when she walks in, a bottle of hair gel clutched in her fist. "Thanks, eomma." He sighs, relaxing back into her hands as she massages some of the product into his white-blonde hair and styles it.

"Of course." She hums, a tranquil look on her face.

JB slips from the room and Jinyoung looks after him for a second until he feels Mark's eyes on him and blushes like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He smiles to himself and looks down at the ground before making himself busy rounding up the Maknae line.

"There, all done." Mrs. Tuan smiles, taking a step back and gesturing for her son to stand.

With a few last minute adjustments to his tie and suit she nods, happy with the result. "You look dashing, Yien." She brushes her hand across his cheek before chuckling at the pair of them, both collecting tears in their eyes. "It won't do to cry. Here," she quickly pulls a tissue from seemingly thin air and hands it to him so he can wipe up the unspilled tears.

It's only then that he realizes just how empty the room has become since Jinyoung left. What used to be a room crowded by about half a dozen guys is now empty apart from two people. He sighs, forcing himself to calm down.

It's then that he hears the door creak open, the old hinges protesting the movement. His head snaps up and Yugyeom walks in with a huge grin on his face. "It's time, hyung."

"Already?" He asks on a deep sigh, his fears trying to worm their way back in.

With Yugyeom's nod he forces them to the back of his head and fastens the button of his suit jacket before following the maknae and his mother out of the room. When he gets to the hallway he can hear the beginnings of a crowd chattering away close by and his father looks him up and down once with a proud smile.

"Are you ready?" He asks, deep voice resonating through the small hallway.

"As I'll ever be." Mark quirks, a boyish half smile settling onto his face.

"Okay. That's my cue." Yugyeom nods, walking through a set of double doors that lead to the source of the sound.

Shortly after Mark can hear music playing and his father takes his hand while his mother follows in the direction that Yugyeom went. He waits exactly thirty seconds after she disappears to follow her. Once he steps into the large room his breathing picks up.

The room is huge and well lit and more beautiful than he could've imagined. There are flowers everywhere and massive black and white bows line the ends of every row of chairs. When he looks forward his heart stops. The music and voices disappear and his worries vanish from his mind.

Standing there at the front of the room are six of his best friends. On the left side stands Yugyeom, BamBam and JB and on the right side stand Jinyoung and Youngjae. Mark's heart skips a beat and then picks back up twice as fast when he sees the man standing there in the middle, his black hair slicked back and his smile nearly blinding.

The Chinese man is in black, like always, but instead of street clothes or jeans and a sweat shirt, he is in a black tux that is equal and opposite to Mark's white one. Mark and his father walk up the center of the room linked at the elbow, Mark's eyes trapped on the front of the room where his friends await.

When he gets there his father takes his hand once more and places it on top of Jackson's outstretched palm. "Take care of him, Wang."

"Yes, sir." Jackson smiles, looking at Mark before turning to the older man standing in front of them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men; Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan. If there is anyone that objects to this union speak now, or forever hold your peace." He says, opening his arms and gesturing to the men in turn.

A short silence follows and then he continues on with his ceremony, Jackson and Mark saying their lines right on cue but not looking away from each other even once.

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asks and both JB and Jinyoung step forward.

The Best Men hand the rings to their respective Groom before retaking their spots behind them. "I have been told that you have written your own vows."

"Yes." Jackson beams, taking Mark's hand in his own and beginning to speak. "I vow to always be there for you, to always listen when you need to talk and always fill the silences when you don't." At that the guests laugh and so does Mark. "I promise to make you smile and laugh and hold you when you're feeling down. I promise to always consult you before I do something stupid, or at least warn you." Another round of laughing. "I swear to cherish you and care for you for the rest of my life, and maybe even after that. I vow to never try to do your laundry without letting you double check it first." A dry cleaning incident comes to mind and then all seven boys are laughing. "And above all else, Mark Tuan Yien, I swear that I will always love you, no matter what happens."

Jackson places a dark grey metal band on Mark's finger, the engraving on it proudly displayed. Mark smiles, remembering that the squiggles in the metal are a visual representation of Jackson saying "I love you."

"And I vow to always listen to your schemes, even the really crazy ones." The entire room laughs at that before Mark continues. "I swear that I will try to never sit on one of your snapbacks again. I promise that I will cherish your smile and your laugh for the rest of our lives. I promise that I will not spend all of my time with Coco and that I will talk at least once a day, even if it's just to say 'good night.' I will always be by your side, no matter what may come. When you're sick, I'll take care of you, and when you're healthy I'll do the same. I will make sure that you aren't too reckless." The vow makes Jackson's eyes light up and Mark's smile dims into a serious look as he stares directly at Jackson. "I can't promise to love you for the rest of your life, but I swear to you that I will love you for the rest of mine, Jackson Wang." A sliver of worry flashes across Jackson's face before it vanishes, being chased away by sheer joy.

Mark puts the ring that matches his own onto Jackson's finger and smiles, the realization of what today symbolizes crashing over him and making him feel like the luckiest man on earth.

"Mark Tuan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The minister asks and Mark nods, not taking his eyes off of the man in question.

"I do."

"And do you, Jackson Wang, take Mark Tuan to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jackson smiles, a laugh bubbling up in his throat from his joy.

"Then by the power vested in me by the powers that be, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom."

If you ask any of the 100 or so guests present no one could tell you who moves first but the pair come together and kiss like there is nothing else they would rather be doing. It's at least a good thirty seconds before they find the strength to pull apart, and only then it's because of a need for oxygen.

Clapping fills the space as their family and friends cheer for them and help them celebrate one of the most important days of their lives.

+++

And when they sit down in their seats on the plane on the way to their honeymoon that night they can't help but smile down at their rings, a tangible sign to the rest of the world of how much they love each other.

"So when do you think JB and Jinyoung are gonna tie the knot?" Jackson asks about an hour into the flight when Mark is half asleep on his shoulder, making the older man chuckle and shake his head.

“Not soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below and tell me when you figured out what was going on. I left it intentionally vague so that it had a build up to the reveal. 
> 
> I don’t know. This is super short and random and will prob never be more than a tiny one shot but I feel slightly better now so I would say it’s worth it. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
